


A++ Would Sext Again

by Aria_Lerendeair, Whit Merule (whit_merule)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Cock Rings, Dom!Sam, Frottage, Gabriel is a Tease, M/M, Marking, PWP, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sam In Panties, Sexting, Teasing, delayed gratification, panty!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:06:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whit_merule/pseuds/Whit%20Merule
Summary: Gabriel is jerking off and texting Sam, teasing him.  Sam promises to get him back for it, makes Gabriel wait for him and then pays Gabriel back tenfold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Because this is what happens when someone in my livestream asks for tips on writing sexting and Whit and I are in the same group chat. And then I go and write a bunch more porn for it afterward! 
> 
> I am mostly Gabriel and Sam is mostly Whitmerule. Second chapter is written by Aria!

**  
  
Gabriel:** You know what I’m thinking about right now?

 **  
Sam:** Pizza?

 **  
Gabriel:** No, I’m thinking about you in those panties of yours, your dick stretching them and me sucking you through them.

 **  
Sam:** Gabriel!!

 **  
Gabriel:** What, the panties look good on you? I want to get on my knees and worship you for hours.

 **  
Sam:** I’M IN CLASS YOU DICK

 **  
Gabriel:** I could fit under one of those desks you know. ;)

_  
(Gabriel laughing and sending a picture of him pulling his boxers down and the lube.)_

**  
Gabriel:** Right there in class with you. Between your knees.

 **  
Gabriel:** While you try to keep quiet.

 **  
Gabriel:** Nuzzling you through those jeans. Doing the unbuttoning thing with my teeth…

 **  
Sam:** This is a fascinating class. Full of fascinating facts.

 **  
Gabriel:** Fuck, I think my favorite panties might be the red ones. You look indecent in them, I want to fucking take you and make you scream. Mouth, tongue, no matter how, I want.

 **  
Sam:** EVEN THOUGH MOST PEOPLE QUOTE THE FIGURE THAT HTE BLACK DEATH KILLED ABOUT 1/3 OF THE POPULATION IN SOME TOWNS IT WAS PROBABLY OVER HALF OR EVEN 100%

_  
(And then Gabriel starts typing, and it’s a LONG message, one that’s broken up into three parts because of text limits and it’s a fucking VIVID detail explanation of what he is going to do to Sam when he gets home.)_

**  
Sam:** ENGLAND PROVIDES OUR BEST DATA BECAUSE IT HAD BETTER PARISH RECORDS THAN MOST OF MAINLAND EUROPE

 **  
Gabriel:** Do you have any idea how pretty your dick looks when it’s so hard it’s peeking over the edge of the panties? Leaking just enough so a nice spot starts forming?

 **  
Sam:** jesus gabriel i hate you

 **  
Gabriel:** You love me, you love me even more when I am going to be waiting on my knees for you after you finish class.

 **  
Sam:** dammit gabriel

 **  
Sam:** are you jerking off right now

 **  
Gabriel:** Why, do you want audio?

 **  
Sam:** no

 **  
Sam:** No, you know what I want, Gabriel?

 **  
Gabriel:** I can provide audio.

 **  
Gabriel:** Me? Bound and gagged and already prepped for you?

 **  
Gabriel:** That can be arranged with a bit of wriggling.

 **  
Sam:** I want you to take your hands off yourself. I want you to go into my bedroom and strip down, and put on my biggest shirt and nothing else.

 **  
Gabriel:** But Saaaaaaaaaam….

 **  
Sam:** You’re not allowed to touch yourself until I get home. Not your cock, not your balls, nothing. No prep. I’ll know if you do.

 **  
Gabriel:** I’ve created a monster.

 **  
Gabriel:** God I love you.

 **  
Sam:** And when I get home I expect to find you bent over the kitchen table, waiting for me.

 **  
Sam:** Waiting for my mouth.

 **  
Sam:** You’re going to be the one screaming.

 **  
Gabriel:** Fuck.

 **  
Sam:** Eventually.

 **  
Sam:** Once you’ve learned your lesson about not bothering me in class.

 **  
Sam:** Consequences, Gabriel. I’ll be teaching you consequences.

_  
(Gabriel whimpers, his fingers frozen above the keys.)_

**  
Gabriel:** Get home quick.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

  
  
Gabriel stared at the phone and groaned, rubbing a hand over his face as he took his hand off his dick and brought the lubricant into the kitchen, putting it on the table.  He stripped his boxers and shirt off, ignoring the angry throb of his untouched erection.  

  
It took him a second to find the shirt he knew Sam wanted him in.  Gabriel pulled on the plaid shirt and debated doing up the buttons, and decided not to bother, heading back to the kitchen.  He glanced at his phone, but no other notifications had come through.  He shivered and looked at the clock.  

  
Sam’s class normally finished at three, which meant he had a few minutes to have a glass of water.  As he got one for himself and sipped it, he took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling, telling himself to calm down a little, because this wasn’t going to be quick.  

 _  
Consequences_.  That’s what Sam had promised.  

  
Gabriel shivered and jumped when he heard the sound of a key in the lock.  He put the glass into the sink and got himself into position, spreading his legs, planting both of his hands on the table, closing his eyes as he heard Sam hang up his keys.  His pulse was pounding and fuck, he wanted, wanted everything Sam had promised him.  

  
Sam walked past the entrance to the kitchen and Gabriel tensed, waiting for the comment that he knew was coming, for Sam to tease him, to even say what a pretty picture he made, but there was nothing.  Sam kept going into the apartment and Gabriel blinked, looking over his shoulder in confusion as he heard the sound of Sam removing his boots in the bedroom.  

  
Fucker was definitely going to make him pay, wasn’t he?  Gabriel bit down on his lip, another thrill running up his spine.  

  
When Sam’s voice came again, Gabriel jumped, because he hadn’t heard Sam walk back into the kitchen.  

  
“Very good,” Sam said, looking Gabriel up and down.  “What am I going to be teaching you, Gabriel?” 

  
“Consequences,” Gabriel managed to get out, groaning a little as he felt Sam move closer.  

  
Sam hummed and trailed a finger along Gabriel’s thigh, where his plaid shirt stopped on him.  “Yes, very good.”  

  
Gabriel shuddered again and spread his legs just a little bit wider.  He wanted whatever Sam was going to give him.  Anything and everything.  Hard, fast, desperate, he didn’t care, he wanted all of it.  “Sam…”  

  
Sam paused and pulled his hand away.  “I did promise you something, didn’t I?  Consequences and my mouth, hmmm?” 

  
“Yes, fuck,” Gabriel swore, panting, shivering, trying to keep himself still.  He felt like he’d been waiting for hours for Sam to get home, but now he wanted everything Sam had promised.

  
“All right,” Sam said, reaching around Gabriel to very carefully tie the cock ring in place.  

  
“Fuck,” Gabriel said, looking down at the leather encircling his dick.  “I fucking hate you.” 

  
Sam laughed.  “I promised you consequences.  This is one of them.  Now,” Sam said, “If you had not seen fit to fucking torture me in the middle of class, I had a surprise for you.” 

  
Gabriel sucked in a hard breath and looked over his shoulder at Sam.  Sam, who was in nothing more than the bright red panties that he’d been fantasizing about earlier.  “Fucking hell, Sam.”  

  
Sam raised both of his eyebrows and smirked.  “Only now, you aren’t going to get to do anything from your fantasy, Gabriel.  Instead, now?  Now you are going to be punished.” 

  
Gabriel shuddered again, sucking in a hard breath and turned so he was facing the table.  “Sam…” 

  
“Oh no,” Sam said, reaching out and sliding his hand up and under the edge of the shirt, giving Gabriel’s ass a squeeze.  “No, you don’t get to whine, after teasing me like that earlier.  I was wearing these under my jeans, Gabriel.  That was very, very mean.” 

  
Gabriel’s head was spinning with that mental image and he groaned again, moving his hands to the edge of the table.  Sam was going to make him pay for doing that earlier.  

  
Sam dropped carefully to his knees and pushed the shirt up, carefully wrapping his hands around Gabriel’s ankles.  “I promised you my mouth, and I promised consequences,” he said, matter of fact as he trailed his hands up higher, cupping the muscles in Gabriel’s calves, and then to his knees, and thighs.  

  
Gabriel fought to keep himself still and not to buck into the too-light touches.  Fuck, Sam was determined to drive him wild.  Hell, he might not even be able to fucking _survive_ any of this.  “Sam, please…”  

  
Sam laughed and pushed the shirt up enough so he could cup Gabriel’s ass easily, giving it a slow squeeze.  “Don’t worry.  I’ll give you what you want.  Mostly.”  

  
Whatever the hell that meant, Gabriel had no doubt that he was going to going to end up a babbling mess.  Then the sharp bite of Sam’s teeth on his thighs snapped him out of his imaginings.  He groaned and he could feel the precome leaking steadily down his cock.  “Sam!” 

  
Sam sucked mark after mark into Gabriel’s thighs, until the other man was panting, his hips rocking the faintest amount into the air.  “Have I ever told you how much I love that you go absolutely wild for my mouth?” 

  
“No?” Gabriel managed to get out, whining when Sam’s next bite was quick, at the base of his spine.  He shivered when Sam squeezed his ass again, kneading nice and slow.  He knew what was coming next, but he couldn’t help trembling. 

  
Sam laughed and slowly spread Gabriel, licking his lips.  “I’ll have to make sure I tell you in explicit detail, but my mouth is about to be a little bit busy.”  

  
That was all of the warning Gabriel had before Sam set out to make good on his promise to make him scream.  Sam didn’t hold back on him, doing every single thing he could, that Gabriel loved, and fuck, if it hadn’t been for the cock ring, he would have come and been hard all over again from the onslaught.  

  
Gabriel didn’t bother trying to be quiet, letting a litany of Sam’s name, begging and pleading, rocking his hips back into every single press of tongue or fingers (Sam loved alternating, stretching him deep and then replacing his fingers with his tongue all over again).  He had no idea how long it went on for, but eventually Sam cursed behind him and pulled away.  “Yes, please, please, please, Sam, want it, need you, please.”  

  
Sam leaned in close, nuzzling into Gabriel’s neck, licking at the sweat beading there.  He chuckled, low and dark into Gabriel’s ear.  “But _Gabriel_.  If I fuck you now, you won’t learn consequences, will you?” 

  
“Sam, fuck, please, please, Sam, I don’t want to wait, _please_ Sam,” Gabriel begged, his hips churning in mid-air.  

  
Sam laughed and pressed in close, his arms covering Gabriel’s.  “I know you don’t want to wait,” he said, shifting so he could grind in slow against Gabriel’s ass, whining at the soft drag of the lace against his erection.  “But you are going to.  Consequences, remember?” 

  
Gabriel cursed and pressed back against Sam, rocking against him, shuddering when Sam started to grind against him, hard and dirty, his hips churning.  “Fuck, are you, are you…” 

  
“Yes,” Sam panted, leaning in to suck on the lobe of Gabriel’s ear, feeling him shudder again.  “I’m going to come, just like this, in these panties, knowing how much you want me in you, instead.”  He sucked in a hard breath and moaned, long and low into Gabriel’s ear, rocking his hips harder and faster.  It wouldn’t take him much to reach the edge, not with the perfectly tantalizing drag of the panties.  

  
“Fuck,” Gabriel whined, clenching down tighter on the edges of the table, pressing his ass back into every thrust, wishing that Sam was inside him.  “Sam, please, I want, I want you.”  

  
“You have me,” Sam whispered, his thrusts getting sloppy and rough as he rubbed himself that much harder against Gabriel.  “I’m yours, I’m all yours, Gabriel, you feel so good, fuck, want to make a mess of you and then come back for more.” 

  
Gabriel felt his cock throb and an large blurt of precome seeped down the underside.  He sucked in a desperate breath of air, Sam surrounding him on all sides as his hips stuttered once, twice before he could feel the wetness seeping through the panties to accompany the low moan of his name from Sam.  

  
Sam rocked himself through the aftershocks, closing his eyes happily in bliss, nuzzling into Gabriel’s skin.  “Mmmm, that was good,” he whispered, pulling back from Gabriel, sliding the panties down his legs, bringing them back to the bedroom, putting them in the sink to be cleaned.  

  
Gabriel was reasonably certain he had never been this hard in his life.  He was desperate, almost ready to end the game, because he needed, he _needed_  to come.  He heard Sam pad back into the kitchen and resigned himself to more begging, because he wanted, he wanted Sam so badly.  “Sam-” 

  
“Now,” Sam said, matter of fact, walking over to the counter, pulling out their crock pot.  “I am going to start dinner.  You’re going to stand here.  You can, of course, stare, if you want.  But you are going to be silent, and you are going to stay there, Gabriel.” 

  
Gabriel nodded and kept his eyes on Sam, breathing hard.  

  
Sam smiled and walked over to Gabriel, giving him a soft kiss as a reward.  “If you do that,” he whispered.  “I’ll fuck you until you scream, and let you come.” 

  
Gabriel groaned into Sam’s mouth and nodded again, melting into the kiss Sam gave him before he pulled away and began pulling other items out of the fridge. Sam didn’t bother putting any clothes on, and that meant Gabriel could look his fill, devouring the sight of Sam.  

  
It didn’t take Sam long to get hard again and Gabriel licked his lips.  Another night, he would have pinned Sam to the counter and dropped to his knees, but Sam had promised him screaming, and fuck, he wanted it, after all of the teasing, he deserved it!

  
Gabriel didn’t know if it was three hours or twenty minutes later when Sam finished and set the crock pot to cooking, and turned to him.  He smirked a little when he realized that Sam was hard, and probably had been for a little while now.  Sam did have a thing for him being all trussed up like a turkey.  

  
Sam put his hands on his hips and walked towards Gabriel, raising his eyebrows.  “Have you learned your lesson?” 

  
Gabriel nodded his head eagerly and gave Sam his most winning smile.

  
Sam laughed and shook his head, rolling his eyes.  “Somehow I don’t think that’s the case, but I made you a promise, and I’m going to keep that promise. Only so long I can restrain myself, after all, with you.”  

  
Gabriel licked his lips and glanced to the bottle of lube to his side and gave Sam his best puppy dog look.  

  
“All right, come on, let’s hear you beg,” Sam said, walking around behind Gabriel, getting some of the lubricant onto his hand, wrapping his hand around himself, stroking slowly.  

  
“Please, please, Sam, please, fuck, I’ve been good, I’ve been so good, haven’t I?”

  
Sam laughed and shook his head.  “No, you haven’t, and that’s why you’re in this predicament in the first place.”  

  
Gabriel looked over his shoulder and pouted at Sam.  “Fine. Okay.  That might be true, but I’ve been _really_ good, I was bent over the table and everything, and _quiet_  and, and I really, really want you to fuck me.” 

  
Sam raised an eyebrow and stepped in closer.  “Do you?  Tell me how badly you want me, and I’ll think about it.”   

  
“Fuck,” Gabriel swore, licking his lips.  “Wanted, been thinking about you in me, all day.  Just wanted to ride you, have you fuck me, fall asleep, then wake up and do it all over again.  Wanted you to leave fingerprint bruises on my hips, ride my hard, so I feel it for days, fuck, Sam, please.” 

  
Sam hummed and closed his eyes, pressing his nose to Gabriel’s hair.  “You beg oh-so pretty,” he whispered, getting himself into position.  “But I have a feeling I’m going to tire you out.”  

  
Gabriel groaned and slammed his eyes shut, pressing back against Sam.  “Please, please, that’s what I want, want you, want you in me, Sam, _please_.” 

  
Sam laughed and nodded.  “Yes, I promised,” he said, sliding just the tip of his erection in, teasing Gabriel with it.  He dropped his hands to Gabriel’s hips and slid in slow, a fraction of an inch at a time, listening to Gabriel’s whining get steadily louder and louder.  “Fuck,” he whispered.  “Always so good for me.” 

  
“ _Yes_ ,” Gabriel panted, slamming his hips shut, breathing through the stretch of Sam sinking into him, every single glorious, hard, hot inch.  “Yes, Sam, come on, now, please, please, want you to fuck me, hard.”  

  
“Yes,” Sam agreed, giving Gabriel a few extra seconds to adjust, waiting until he relaxed before he pulled out and slammed back in, yanking Gabriel back and into the thrust.  

  
“Fuck!” Gabriel shouted, his back bowing as he pressed back against Sam.  “Yes, yes, yes,” he chanted as Sam started to fuck him in earnest, slamming in, hard and deep and at the perfect fucking angle, because Sam was nothing if not a thorough bastard.  

  
Sam shifted so he could bite down on Gabriel’s shoulder, sucking a mark into the flexing skin, making Gabriel cry out all over again.  “That’s it, that’s it.”  

  
Gabriel let himself go, giving up any thought of doing anything other than what Sam told him and pushed back into every thrust, the wet slap of their skin coming together obscene in their kitchen, but it was everything he ever could have wanted and more.  “Sam, fuck, please, I need, I need…” 

  
“I know baby,” Sam purred, licking along the shell of Gabriel’s ear, giving one hip a final squeeze before reaching around to tease a finger along the tip of Gabriel’s cock.  He pushed into Gabriel and paused, taking his time with his teasing, smearing the precome down the shaft, feeling Gabriel shudder for him. “Look at how wet you are for me, so eager, aren’t you?” 

  
“Sam, please, Sam, please,” Gabriel begged, thrusting into the lightest touches from Sam, his whole body tense.  Fuck, he was going to come, he was going to come the second Sam removed the cock ring.  

  
“Wait just a little bit longer for me, angel?” Sam whispered, pulling his hand away as he slammed into Gabriel again.  

  
Gabriel tightened his hands on the edge of the table and cried out, tilting his head back and against Sam as he started to fuck harder, desperate now, chasing the edge for a second time.  “Sam, please, I need to, I need, I can’t-”

  
“You can,” Sam panted into Gabriel’s ear.  “You can and you will, and you’re going to come so hard for me, aren’t you?  You’re going to scream for me, and it’s going to be _perfect.”_

  
Gabriel managed a nod and squeezed down around Sam, feeling his hips stutter again.  “Sam, Sam, Sam…” 

  
“I know,” Sam gasped, his whole body shaking with the effort of holding back as Gabriel clenched down on him.  He undid the two snaps on the cock ring and wrapped his hand around Gabriel’s cock, stroking him hard and fast, precome making the motions easy and slick.  

  
“Yes, fuck, fuck!” Gabriel shouted, bucking from Sam’s hand and back onto his cock before he came and the entire world went back as he slumped over the table.  

  
~!~ 

  
Gabriel woke up to the house smelling amazing, and a pair of large, warm arms wrapped perfectly around him.  He grinned and stretched a little in bed, feeling the strain of his muscles.  “You know, if that’s an incentive to actually get me not to text you dirty things in class…” 

  
Sam laughed and pressed a kiss to Gabriel’s neck, glad that he was awake and clearly more than all right.  “It wouldn’t have been horrible if I hadn’t been wearing the damn panties you were talking about.” 

  
Gabriel snickered and turned, offering his face for a kiss.  Sam kissed him, gentle and reverent and he smiled.  “Well, clearly I’m just that good.” 

  
“Right,” Sam drawled, giving Gabriel another squeeze.  “You feeling up to dinner?” 

  
Gabriel sniffed the air and his stomach gave a loud growl.  “Smells too good to turn it down and I’m going to need my strength for round two.”  

  
Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.  “Planning that already, huh?” 

  
Gabriel winked and slid out of bed, stretching again before he headed to the kitchen.  “Turnabout is fair play, babe!”  

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find Whitmerule here: 
> 
> [Whitmerule](http://whitmerule.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can find me here: 
> 
> [Aria-Lerendeair ](http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/)
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! [Find my livestream here!](http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317)


End file.
